Unforgettable
by Written Angel
Summary: An accident during a field trip leaves two girls back in the 1880s! Can they overcome their problems and dislike for eachother long enough to get home? One thing's for sure, their time at the Phantomhive Manor will be unforgettable, but what about them?
1. So not Kansas

_**Alright people, this is my first ever Kuroshirsuji fanifc and I would appreciate it if you would help me out a bit when it comes to ooc-ness and chapter ideas. Of course I already know what's gonna happen, but filling some of the pieces in between is gonna be a bit difficult at points. But I hope you will enjoy this!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshirsuji, only Molly (will be introduced in later chapters) and Thalia!**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter one: So not Kansas (first pov, Thalia)<em>

Music pounded in my ears as I pointedly ignored everything our tour guide was saying, not bothering to fill in the notes sheet we had been given earlier. Shoving the useless paper in my bag I instead chose to sit down on the bench next to the group and pulled the worn ballet flats out of my bag. Kicking off my airwalks™, I quickly slipped on the flats and did the ribbons up my skinny-jeans so the bows faced outward. Placing my shoes and Ipod at the bottom of my bag, I stood up and followed my group as they walked down the hallway before coming to a stop in front of a rather large and complex.

"This machine here was invented by Fredrick Sorenson." the tour guide said with wide arm gestures. "It was documented in his notes that this was supposed to take a person back in time and where they were to fix a problem of sorts, although no one knows what exactly. However, Sorenson's research was incomplete because he died just before he could complete this machine. Although, I imagine, life would be very different today if this here machine had in fact been completed..."

As the tour guide herded the group towards the TVs to watch a documentary about the machine, I found myself captivated by the large hunk of metal.

_Fix something? _I thought, cocking my head to the side. _Does this mean I could go back and stop all the bad things in my life from happening? I could have my parents back, and the accident would never have happened! _

My eyes went wide at the last thought as I cast a quick glance around me. With no one in sight, I clutched my bag tighter as I climbed over the metal fence that separated me from my goal. In one, rather ungraceful movement, I stood before the machine that could change my life for ever. Moving closer I found a switch that caused the door to open with a _'swoosh'. _With one more glance I stepped into the machine, the door closing behind me.

Inside a light came on revealing a multitude of buttons and flickering lights next to them. Slowly spinning around, I spotted a a large green button and I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. The words, _oh how cliché, _crossed my mind as I reached forwards and pressed the button.

The machine shook, and I was instantly thrown to the ground as light surrounded me, blinding me in the process. Then as quickly as it had started, everything stopped and the world was back.

Well it was until I realized my eyes were closed.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to find the world particularly bright. Squinting so my eyes would adjust, I gazed around at my surroundings.

Trees surrounded me, their leaves offering shade as birds chirped from somewhere among the foliage. Squirrels darted across the ground, stopping only to gnaw on anything they considered remotely edible before running off again. Confusion flooded my veins before everything became unnervingly clear:

I was so not in Kansas anymore.

Shocked, the words slipped out before I could stop them, "Oh _hell_ no."

* * *

><p>True this chapter is short, but i felt this was a good spot to end the chapter. And if you are reading this then it is mush appreciated because i have an EXTREMLEY important question to ask you. Should i have this story go after Ciel is a demon or before? Either way it's not going to follow the actual Kuroshitsuji plot. No, i have something interesting in store for our beloved characters * does a small evil chuckle* and depending on how you answer that question will help sway what direction the story will end up going, but altogether it will end up in the small place.<p>

Please tell me what you think (about the chap and Q:A), and should be able to update relatively around every monday. Maybe a day late or early, but hey who can really say? Im a busy girl with evil teachers who like planning HUGE projects around the same dates T_T though I will try for all of you who review (and those that don't...)

Well, no click that blue button and review!

Gracias me amigos!

~Written Angel


	2. Screw the Munchkins

_**Alright! I was one time! But i wouldn't recommend getting used to it...it's only because I two chapters ahead. (shh you didn't hear that!) But OH MY GOSH! I love all 38 of you who read! Though none of you wrote a review (I'll get over it), I'm still incrediabley happy! Besides that was friday when i chekced, so who knows how many now! (I'm to lazy to look...zzzz) Anywho,**_

_**Thank you:**_

_**ARavensWhisper**_

_**pockey lover**_

**_torixx3_**

**_For adding me to your story alert! It made my day :)_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not (sadly :'( ) own Kuroshitsuji**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: Screw the Munchkins <em>

_Trees surrounded me, their leaves offering shade as birds chirped from somewhere among the foliage._ _Squirrels darted across the ground, stopping only to gnaw on anything they considered remotely edible before running off again. Confusion flooded my veins before everything became unnervingly clear:_

_I was not in Kansas anymore._

_Shocked, the words I was thinking slipped out before I could stop them, "Oh _hell_ no."_

Under any normal circumstances I would have kicked myself for swearing, even with such a minor word, but these were not normal circumstances. So, I let it slide.

Getting up off the ground, I dusted off my jeans and tried to gather my bearings.

I was in some forest, in some, hopefully a discovered, country , during some god forsaken time period.

"Ugh!" I cried, already frustrated. Not knowing things of this importance really pissed me off.

Taking in the scenery, I looked in all directions when I noticed my bag sitting on the ground a few feet away from me. Rushing over, I picked up the bag and rummaged through it. Everything that I had put in there was still intact and here. Chuckling, I couldn't help but think how ironic it was that today happened to be the day I decided to stay the night at Jamie's.

Looking around once more I couldn't help but feel a little like Dorothy in _The wizard of _OZ as I expected the munchkins to jump out and serenade me while showing me the golden path. Frowning, I took off my black light sweater and shoved it into my bag before shouldering it.

_Screw the Munchkins. _I thought heading off in a random direction. _I'll find my own yellow brick road._

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set just as I stumbled upon a gravel road. Figuring I had earned a well deserved rest, I sat on the ground and leaned against the nearest tree. Slowly, my eyes closed from exhaustion as sleep took over my body.<p>

* * *

><p><em> In the back of the car I sat. Eyes clenched shut, stopping the tears from falling as my parents argued in the front seat. Rain pounded against the windows, and I couldn't help but feel as if the skies itself were crying for me. Gradually my parents arguing increased in volume as we reached the highway. Pulling my knees to my chest, I clamped my hands over my ears in desperation. Suddenly time seemed to slow as light reached my eyes. Slowly, I opened them to see my parents had, somehow, swerved into the other lane and had yet to notice the approaching semi-truck. Time met reality just as the truck's horn sounded and-<em>

* * *

><p>With a jerk, I sat straight up. The night stars sparkled overhead as I drew in deep breaths to slow my quickly beating heart. Shivers ran up my bare arms as I tried but failed to shake the memory. Stumbling to my feet, I picked up my bag and stepped into the road, muttering curses under my breath as I looked in both directions. With a shrug I turned left and resumed walking once again.<p>

After roughly an hour of seeing nothing but woods, I came upon a large house.

"Just my luck." I muttered walking up to the mansion. "Instead of finding a town I find a mansion, I the middle of no where, that's either gonna be abandoned or housed by some stingy rich people."

Coming to a stop in front of the door, I quickly knocked.

_No one's probably awake. _I thought with a sigh. _Maybe I should knock harder and hope on of the servants hears me or wait until morning._

Just as I raised my fist to knock again, the door swung open to reveal a man with raven black hair and piercing red eyes.

"What may I do for you?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

* * *

><p><em>Hmm, slightly longer than the first chapie, so it's an improvment... I guess. But! That's besides the point! Anywho, I greatly ENCOURAGE you to hit the review button and well, leave me a review! <em>

_Thalia laughed at "encouage", said I was all but forcing you to do my bidding...hehe maybe I should *thoughtfully looks off in the distance* Jk :D I would never do such a thing to you! ...maybe, no promises though Xp_

_~Written Angel_


	3. James, Thalia James

**_A/n: Bottom piece is editted!_**

_Aah, here is chapter three for you I so do hope you enjoy! By the way, I was really hoping not to have to ask this, but could you all who PLEASE leave a review? Pretty please? It's just i've gone 3 chaps so far and though i'm flattered the amount of people who've read this i really would like a review. That's how i really know you like this story and i could use the support to continue writting...i mean i don't want to write something people don't like, so PLEASE leave me a review and for all i care it could 1 word long, just as long as i get AT LEAST ONE i'm s happy camper. So, yeah, leave a review and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: It's James, Thalia James<em>

_Coming to a stop in front of the door, I knocked quickly._

No one's probably awake_. I thought with a sigh. _Maybe I should knock harder and hope one of the servants hears me.

_Just as I raised my fist to knock again, the door swung open to reveal a man with raven black hair and piercing red eyes._

"_What may I do for you?" He asked eyebrow raised._

* * *

><p>"Well?" The man asked again growing slightly impatient.<p>

Blinking, I pushed down my nerves before standing straighter. "I was wondering if I could trouble you for a place to stay for a while."

It was the butler's turn to blink. He smirked, "That is for the young master to decided, but you may stay for the night and ask the Earl himself in the morning. In the mean time, please do come inside."

The man stepped back and gestured for the me to enter. Hesitantly, I did so, gaping at the large area in the process.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis. Butler of the Phantomhive household." Sebastian said closing the door behind me. "If you'll just follow me to the spare room, Miss...?"

I was so caught up in the beauty of the place that I almost didn't hear what Sebastian had said. When I realized what he was asking, I turned to face him and offered a small smile before replying, " James, Thalia James."

* * *

><p><em>(third person)<em>

Light bombarded Thalia's face causing her to stir in her sleep. Slowly, the light became brighter and in frustration she flipped onto her stomach and buried her face in the pillow.

"Five more minutes." she mumbled, though it sounded nothing like that.

A chuckle escaped the person responsible for opening the curtains as he wiped off the covers off the sleeping girl, her knees curling up to her chest. "It is time for you to wake up, Miss James." Sebastian said folding the sheet and placing it up at the end of the bed.

Slowly sitting up, Thalia rubbed her eyes as she peered at the butler out from under her red-brown bangs. "I suppose you're right." She yawned, swing her legs over the bedside. "But I'm afraid my clothes aren't really suited to your... erm, _master's_ tastes."

"Indeed they're not," Sebastian smirked lightly. "But they will have to do as we are ten minutes behind schedule."

For a moment, Thalia sat still a moment before remembering her bag. Snapping her fingers, she jumped off the bed a grabbed her backpack.

"Ah-ha!"She cried pulling out the dark pink pleated skirt. "I will never harass Jamie for making me get this skirt ever again!"

Reaching into her bag again she pulled out a light brown tank and a half-sleeve olive green sweater. Placing all the clothing on the bed Thalia turned to glare at the butler who hadn't moved from his spot.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Miss James?"

"Out." Thalia commanded her previously polite demeanor vanishing with her lack of privacy.

"I'm sorry, Miss James, but my lord has ordered me to help you get ready for this meeting. If it is my master's wish then I must full fill it."

"Well, then you can help by getting out."

Sebastian shook her head. "That is not the master's wish."

The girl huffed and brushed her bangs out of her face. "Look, your _master_ wants you to help me get ready and if I say that you leaving this room _is helping, _then I see no problem cause technically you would be following your precious orders."

A light smile crossed the demon's features as he found her stubbornness mildly amusing. Quickly switching the smile for a smirk, Sebastian bowed his head and backed out of the room.

Thalia sighed in relief once the door closed. The lack of privacy wasn't had actually gotten her tense. After living in an orphanage for the past three years changing in front of guys and girls alike didn't really bother her. If wearing a bikini to the pool was fine, then why should a guy seeing a girl in her bra and underwear be any different, unless it was some pervert? Well, not everyone agreed with that statement, but that's how it worked out in Thalia's mind. However, for some reason, she felt rather exposed in front of the strange butler. Almost as though he could see into her soul and had the ability to tear it to shreds within seconds.

Thalia shivered at the thought but pushed it away as she changed into the only spare, and relatively nice clothes, she had. Once finished, she kicked her other clothes next to the backpack, reasoning she'd pick them up later as grabbed the tangle spray, hairbrush, light brown flats and white stockings out of the bag. Slipping the stockings on with one hand, she sprayed her hair with the other. A technique she had perfected. Done with both, she picked up the brush and got all the tangles out of her hair and fixed her bangs before throwing both objects back in her bag and sliding her feet into the shoes.

Walking towards the door, she glanced in the vanity mirror at her appearance before opening the door and finding Sebastian standing outside with his back to her.

"Eh-hmm." Thalia cleared her throat before muttering under her breath, "So, not creepy at all."

Sebastian turned, giving her an especially fake smile. "Ah, Miss James, I've been told to escort you to the dining room."

"Uh-huh."

"If you'll please follow me." Sebastian walked down the hall ignoring her unconvinced gaze.

Before she knew it, Thalia stood inside the dining room, Sebastian no longer by her side and the only other person in the room was an eleven year old boy with dark blue hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Master." Sebastian said coming from the kitchen door carrying two trays of food. "For breakfast today we have a lightly poached salmon, accompanied by a delicate mint salad and scones."

Dumbfounded, Thalia gaped at the butler. How he moved so quickly it was completely...other worldly. No human person should have been able to move so fast!

Sebastian's eyes flashed over the stunned girl. "Please, Madame. It is unbecoming for a lady to leave her mouth open. Especially in front of their host."

This snapped her out of her revere. Blinking, Thalia shut her mouth and averted her gaze to the floor. "Sorry." she mumbled.

"Sebastian, who is this?" The boy at the end of the table said sipping his tea.

"This is Thalia James. She arrived here late last night looking for a place to stay." Sebastian responded bending down next to his master and whispered, "I could not find any information on her. Whether that is her real name or not is unknown. The clothes she wears are odd as well. She was wearing a sort of trousers like the kind Mrs. Nina insists women wear..."

Thalia's eye twitched as she watched the two males not so indescretiley, nor queitly, talk about her. _They do realize I'm standing right here and that I can hear them, right?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, thanks to <span>Daniella<span> the biggest flaw in this chapter was revealed: I had made CIEL 100% (or pretty darn close) Ooc. Let's just say when my eyes were opened to this, I almost cried *tear tear* So, I've gone back and editted the last part of this chapter. Which means (yes) you are going to have to wait longer for chapter four and Emily will now be introduced in Chapter five instead. :(_**

_Mwaa-ha-ha! You do not get to know what happens! Because now you are are going to meet Emily! And once our lovely other Heroine reaches the manor (one month will have gone by then), you shall see what Thalia went through once Ciel asked her that question! But for now do me a huge favor by clicking that blue review button and leave me one! K?_

_T oodles~!_

_~Written Angel_


End file.
